


Soft Morning

by ravenclawnerd07



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawnerd07/pseuds/ravenclawnerd07
Summary: A morning in the Dan and Phil household.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Soft Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published phanfic! enjoy :)

Dan groaned when his alarm went off. “5 more minutes,” He mumbled into his pillow. He heard a soft chuckle next to him and felt fingers playing with his curls.

“Sorry bub,” Phil said softly. “It’s your turn to make sure Sammy is up and ready for school.” Phil continued running his fingers through Dan’s curls. 

Dan sighed. “Fine.” He moved the sheets off him and went to get up when Phil pulled him back, landing on top of him. “Can I help you?” Dan smirked, looking down at Phil. Dan saw that he was pouting.

“You can’t leave without a morning kiss,” Phil said, still pouting. Phil moved his hand from Dan’s arm to cup his husband’s cheek.

Dan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “Yes, love.” He placed a soft kiss on Phil’s lips. He pulled away, they both had matching smiles on their faces. He got up from the bed after kissing Phil a second time. He left the room towards their 7-year-old son, Sammy’s room. 

They adopted Sammy a year ago from an adoption agency. It was a long, drawn-out process, but rewarding in the end. At first, he was nervous around Dan and Phil. He was quiet and shy around them. They had to be patient with him for the first few months. Just recently, Sammy slowly started opening up to them and was less shy when they were in the same room as him. They both loved him so much! Dan had to stop Phil a few times from giving Sammy sweets before dinner. “You’ll spoil his appetite!” Dan scolded, laughing slightly. “None for you either, you spork.” Phil pouted and Dan laughed again. 

Dan smiled at the memory as he approached Sammy’s door. He knocked quietly. “Hey, Sammy? Can I come in?” He heard a quiet answer in response, so he opened the door a crack. His son sitting up in bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a fist. “It’s time to get up, bub. Pancakes sound good?” Sammy nodded and got up from the bed. He moved past Dan towards the bathroom.

“I want pancakes!” He heard Phil shout from their shared bedroom.

“Make some yourself! These are for Sammy!” Dan shouted back, heading towards the kitchen. He heard a loud groan and footsteps heading towards him. He got out the ingredients needed for breakfast and turned on the stove.

“I want a divorce,” Phil stated, crossing his arms. Dan laughed, turning around to look at his grumbly husband. He had his arms crossed against his chest, trying to look mad, but failing.

“No you don’t,” Dan countered, going back to his pancake making. He flipped one over and put it on a plate. He poured more batter on the pan when he felt arms around his waist. 

“No I don’t,” Phil agreed, kissing his shoulder blade softly before letting go. Dan heard him turn on the coffee machine and grabbing mugs from an upper cabinet.

Sammy entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, dressed in his school uniform. Dan placed a plate in front of him. He heard a soft, “thanks,” as Dan went to grab some orange juice for him. He placed that in front of Sammy too, ruffling his hair a bit.

Dan placed some pancakes where Phil usually sat. “You’re such a need,” Dan said fondly to Phil, as he handed him a coffee cup. “But I love you anyway.” Phil smiled at him, before digging into his food.

“Love you too.”

Yeah, he loved his family very much.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! @fullphilled :D


End file.
